Shivelight
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Description Shivelight is a small but unfaltering female IceWing with several odd golden scales flecked up and down her legs, sides and neck. She is small and lanky with a deep chest and a defined tuck, fading into a long, catlike tail that is tipped with a clatter of icicle spines. She has dark purple eyes that seem to echo someone's soul and her expression is usually worried and anxious. The tip of her snout going up into her horns is a distinct light cloud blue with darker cerulean edges. Her main scales are various shades of silvers and light blues. The underside of her chin is a dark cerulean that fades into a lighter underside. Her underbelly is a soothing shade of light violet that appears darker under the right lighting. The scales outlining her underside are a light violet blue that fade into a darker and more prominent shade going down her sides. Her wing membranes are an ever-shifting array of silvers and golds depending on the lighting. Her IceWing spines are tipped in a dark, dark blue fading into a baby turquoise shade at the base before rippling on into her scales. The scales at the base of her horns are purple fading into black at the tip of her tail. Her claws are a rigid silver that appear white underneath sunlight. History Shivelight was born during a war between the NightWings and the IceWings. After Shivelight's father was killed, her mother tried to escape with her dragonet, but her wing was badly injured and she couldn't fly very far. She told Shivelight to fly away. At first Shivelight didn't want to leave her mother behind, but then she saw the approaching NightWings and left her mother behind. The memory plagued Shive for many years, and she blamed herself for her mother's death. She found the small town of Possibility. She loved how the dragons all lived there in harmony without hating each other. Shivelight made many friends there, but there was still one thing that irked her... she started to notice more and more orphaned dragonets. Her heart broke for the unwanted children, so she decided to do something about it. She decided that she wanted to build a town for orphaned children. She found a suitable place near the Claws of the Cloud Mountains, just outside the Sky Kingdom. It was there that she started to work on her Orphanage. At first many dragons thought that she was odd. Suggestions flew around that she may even be insane. At the time, no one thought that an orphanage was necessary. They thought the children were just fine living on the streets. When Shivelight's orphanage finally opened, the dragonets came pouring from all around. Shivelight realized she had hardly any support. After all, she needed food for these children. WIP Aesthetics Soft, gentle breezes rustle the flowers. The gray sky is split by a knife of sunlight. A garden in the center of a field sways in the wind. The fingers of the trees brush against crystal water. Bursts of color bloom from the undergrowth. A butterfly folds its powdery wings to lap nectar from a cerulean bud, its antennae curving gentle in the breath of the wind. Dragons soar in harmony, their wings sifting the clouds. The air is full of love and harmony. That is a dream to be cherished. Flying Shivelight is not an exceptionally fast flyer, but she is good at maneuvering. Her small body can twist and turn in ways other dragons can’t, due to her small size. She would rely on her frostbreath and claws more in a battle, not her speed. Fighting Shivelight hates any type of fighting, be it words or claws. Frostbreath If Shivelight were to get caught up in a fight, her frostbreath would be her best bet. She hates having to use her icy weapon because it causes pain, but she will use it if it is a life-or death situation. Claws Shivelight prefers to use her claws over anything else. Her talons are especially sharp and will deal a good blow to an enemy while at the same time not mortally wounding them. Teeth Shivelight prefers not to use her teeth in claw-and-tooth combat, partly because it hurts her teeth but mostly because it causes her opponent pain. Pocketknife Shivelight rarely uses her knife for fighting. She uses it to trim weeds, slice food and work on crafts. Words “Nothing hurts worse than the sting of a sharp word.” If caught in an argument, Shivelight will normally shinny her way out of it by counteroffering sweet compliments. Her opponents either eventually give up, or apologize. Friends “Friends are one of life’s greatest gifts. Cherish them.” Shivelight loves her friends. She will do anything to please them. Dragons are normally drawn to her because of her kind, caring and outgoing personality. Family Although Shivelight’s real family was killed in a terrible and bloody battle, she has ‘adopted’ many children. She cherishes her adopted kiddos more than precious jewels. God “Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.” Matthew 11:28 Shivelight cherishes her relationship with her Savior more than anything else. She reads her Bible daily, taking heart in the comforting scripture and the beautiful poetry. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)